Sentimentos Guardados
by Nah Ryuuzaki
Summary: Matt tem todos seus sentimentos por Mello guardados, com medo do que pode vir a acontecer caso o loiro os descubra... [Oneshot][MxM]


**Sentimentos Guardados **

Sim. Mello estava entediado. Mordia seu chocolate sem nenhum interesse, apenas para passar o tempo. Vinha se sentindo assim há alguns dias...Sentia como se precisasse de algo novo, algo mais divertido do que fracassar em capturar Kira. Sua alma estava nublada assim como aqueles dias...

Levantou-se. Resolveu procurar por Matt e encontrou o garoto dormindo no quarto, ao lado de um livro aberto.

Certo. Não havia mais nada pra fazer. Mello até pensou em tirar um cochilo ao lado de Matt, mas ficou tão corado com a hipótese que logo a descartou. Então pensou no livro...

"Que fofo o Matt dormindo... hmmm, acho que ele não se importa se eu roubar o livro um pouquinho, talvez isso me distraia mais que a barra de chocolate, por ora." pensava o loiro, agora parando de observar Matt que dormia tranquilamente, deixando o quarto com o livro nas mãos. Ele foi até o sofá e acabou largando-se por lá.

"estranho...não tem nome nenhum na capa..."

Mello abriu então o misterioso livro na primeira página, onde estava escrito 'Diário do Matt'. Mello assustou-se um pouco ao ler aquilo.

"Desde quando ele tem um...diário?"

Ele tentava lutar contra a vontade de invadir a privacidade de Matt...mas era inútil.

" Ora...Era exatamente isso de que eu precisava pra acabar com o tédio!" dizia com um risadinha sinistra.

Quando percebeu, Mello já estava folheando o diário, morrendo de ansiedade para ler os pensamentos e sentimentos reprimidos de Matt.

_"Se acha que vou chegar dizendo 'Olá querido diário' então você tá muitíssimo enganado, ok! Já é gay demais ficar escrevendo num caderninho...Lembrando que eu só escrevo aqui porque sou um covarde que não tem coragem de expressar tudo o que sente... suspira_

_Quer que eu vá direto ao ponto, então? Ok... O fato é que eu não consigo tirá-lo da cabeça desde o dia em que eu admiti que eu o vejo como mais que um amigo...É difícil pra mim falar dessas coisas, sabe...É constrangedor...É gay demais eu penso, mas quando o vejo sorrir, nem essas questões de preconceito e sexualidade, nem o resto do mundo importam pra mim. Só ele é importante!"_

Mello não acreditava no que lia, porém, estava divertindo-se com aquilo, não podendo segurar algumas gargalhadas sarcásticas. Mas...Por que ele sentia como se seu coração fosse explodir?

Parecia que teria um 'troço' a qualquer momento, tão rápidas eram as batidas...

Mas ele precisava continuar...

_"Poxa...Eu o conheço há muito tempo... Passamos por várias coisas juntos e se tem algo que eu tema mais que a morte, isso é me separar dele. É por isso que eu não conto nada, e vivo pelos cantos pensando e me lamentando...Tenho medo da reação dele. E se ele me expulsar? Se nunca mais quiser me ver? Eu juro que morreria..._

_Aquela carinha de criança malvada, aquele sorrisinho um tanto pervertido...Tudo isso...Eu não suportaria perder! suspira_

_Mas às vezes eu tenho vontade de encará-lo e dizer tudo que sinto, e no fundo há uma esperança de que seja correspondido. Mas...É aí que eu lembro do Near. Eu acho que o Mello...gosta dele...Então mais uma vez eu apenas fico quieto, para poder desfrutar da maravilhosa companhia dele..."_

"Ne...ar? Hahahahaha, até aprece...Aquela criancinha idiota..." Mello tentava lutar contra a vontade de rir, inutilmente.

Milhões de pensamentos passavam pela cabeça do loiro. Ele não sabia ao certo o que sentia, mas...Tinha de ler até o fim!

_"Ele não sabe mas, eu adoro vê-lo dormindo. É tão puro, tão fofo, tão vulnerável...E eu me sinto no dever de estar sempre por perto para proteger ele..._

_Se ele soubesse quão difícil é poder apenas observá-lo sem fazer nada...Por medo...Por covardia... Ah... Isso vai acabar me deixando maluco...Isso me sufoca a cada dia mais!_

_E eu continuo aqui vivendo meus dias sem graça, sufocado, enquanto olho pelas grades a chuva dos dias nublados...E mais uma vez fico dividido entre os pensamentos otimistas e pessimistas. Talvez eu esteja imaginando coisas, mas as vezes percebo que ele me trata de um jeito diferente...E talvez lhe contando a verdade eu venha a colocar tudo a perder...Chego a ir mais longe e pensar que talvez devo ir embora para tentar esquecer dele...Mas...Seria isso possível? Talvez eu colocasse fim na minha vida...Ou não resistiria e voltaria...É tudo tão complicado!!_

_Na maioria das vezes, seu simples sorriso ou morder de chocolate faz com que todos os pensamentos sumam e é como se eu entrasse em transe...A vida, meu mundo, tudo para...E eu o observo...Um olhar triste...Uma alma que odeia perder...Que faz de tudo para não perder...Ainda que ele tenha alguns defeitos... É perfeito pelo que é...Eu o aceito e amo assim..._

_Diga o que quiser... Eu sei, sou péssimo, mesmo com palavras...Não consigo me expressar bem...Mas se tenho certeza de algo é que quero estar sempre ao lado de Mello, porque eu sei...eu o amo mais que minha própria vida."_

Mello terminou de ler e num impulso jogou o diário no chão, encolhendo-se no sofá, ainda sem acreditar em tudo o que lera, porém, sorrindo. Estava perdido em seus pensamentos, quando ouviu o outro:

- Mello?! - Matt estava de pé em sua frente, com o diário nas mãos, cabisbaixo. Não sabia por onde começar, mas agora que Mello sabia da verdade, eles precisavam conversar. - Bem tudo isso que você leu...Me perdoe...São meus mais sinceros sentimentos e eu espero que você os entenda um dia... - Matt estava terrivelmente corado, era difícil para ele, muito difícil.

O loiro, ainda encolhido no sofá, tentava disfarçar o nervosismo e a vontade de rir. Simplesmente não conseguia encarar Matt...

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo.

Seus corações estavam à um fio de sair pela boca.

Matt por fim disse:

- Acho que você precisa de um tempo...Mais uma vez, me desculpe... - disse saindo do lugar, sem poder evitar os olhos enchendo de lágrimas.

Ele agora caminhava pela rua, imaginando como estaria Mello. Será que estava precisando de algo? Será que aceitaria tudo isso? Ele queria conversar com o loiro, mas não podia obrigá-lo a nada...Só podia deixar que o tempo fizesse o serviço...

Ouviu alguns passos e por fim sentiu os braços quentes de Mello envolvendo-o. Ficou surpreso, mas rendeu-se ao encanto do garoto.

- Idiota...Eu não vou deixar você sair por aí sozinho. Não sem mim. - sussurrava Mello.

Matt virou-se encarando um Mello que sorria, sarcástico. Tudo bem. Ele estava acostumado com essa expressão típica. E achava-a linda.

Eles se entreolharam por alguns segundos, Mello disse por fim:

- Não sabia que aí dentro morava alguém tão sensível... hahaha...

O sorriso e o sarcasmo de Mello podiam ser as coisas que Matt mais admirava, mas eram também as que mais o irritavam. Ele odiava ser provocado por Mello daquele jeito.

- Idiota! Não faça essa cara de pessoa incompreendida... - dizia Mello olhando-o diretamente nos olhos. - Quando na verdade está com medo.

- Mello...

- Ainda não terminei... - o loiro o interrompia, ainda os olhos fixados nos seus. - Só depois de ler tudo aquilo eu pude perceber que a coisa que eu mais quero é você Matt... - Mello parou um instante, agora olhando o chão, ficando levemente corado.

Matt o abraçou, sorrindo.

- Me promete uma coisa? - Mello dizia, a cabeça encostada no peito de Matt que ainda o envolvia com seus braços fortes e que davam segurança ao garoto.

- Sim...

- Prometa que nunca vai me deixar sozinho!

- Estarei sempre com você,Mello...Essa é a promessa que eu fiz quando descobri que meu coração... - agora baixando o tom, até sussurrar - é só seu.

O sol começava a se mostrar, depois de tantos dias nublados...

Bom seria se o tempo parasse ali...

Eles poderiam ficar assim pelo resto de suas vidas...

Porque nada mais importava.

**End.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Nhaaaa, minha primeira fic de Matt e Mello! Sei lá...eu gostei dela...mas deve tá tosca! XD **

**  
Adoro esse casal... **

**  
Por favor, tenham gostado ou não, mandem reviews! o/ **

**  
Agradecimentos à: Tiáh Yuki [por ajudar com apoio moral e principalmente por ter começado a gostar de yaoi! XD **

**  
Thanks!**

**  
;)  
**


End file.
